


忘记今天星期几

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 破镜重圆梗。借鉴了别圈看到的很喜欢的双线阅读格式，不妥删。黑体是倒序回忆，倒过来就是谈恋爱全过程，正文是复合全过程。
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 1





	忘记今天星期几

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2018.10.4

ao3加粗体太麻烦，走石墨，反正清水

https://shimo.im/docs/ZmyvhD0D020ATa34/

也是一篇没来得及修的破文


End file.
